1. Field of the present Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner arrangement, and more particularly to an air conditioner arrangement for multiple rooms, comprising an outdoor air conditioner having a single compressor communicating with at least two indoor air conditioners.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional air conditioner arrangement has two major different models according to the different functions of the air conditioner. First kind of air conditioner arrangement is the one to one model, which comprises one outdoor air conditioner connected to one indoor air conditioner. Second kind of air conditioner arrangement is the multiple model, which comprises one outdoor air conditioner communicating with at least two indoor air conditioners. The outdoor air conditioner of the one to multiple model further has two different types. First, a single outdoor air conditioner comprises multiple compressors that serve for multiple indoor air conditioners respectively. Second, a single outdoor air conditioner comprises a single compressor that serve at least two indoor air conditioners.
The above described air conditioner arrangement, which comprises a single outdoor air conditioner having a single compressor at least two indoor air conditioners, has drawbacks. Conventionally, when one of the multiple indoor air conditioners is shut off or the room temperature is lowered to a predetermined temperature, the extra refrigerant such as freon is recycled back to the compressor. However, since the single compressor needs to satisfy the multiple indoor air conditioners simultaneously, the cooling ability for each indoor air conditioner is at different magnitudes. Also the cooling output put out by the compressor to each indoor air conditioner is fixed, so the compressor must continue to work until the temperature of every room that the indoor air conditioners to which it is installed respectively is lowered to the predetermined temperature. Therefore, by shutting off one of the indoor air conditioners would not save any energy or increase the cooling ability of other indoor air conditioners in other rooms.